Pokemon Legends: The Tales of Janoe
by HushDon'tLetThemHearYou
Summary: " We are pleased to inform you that out of thousands of applicants, you have been chosen as one of only twenty four applicants to become part of the first ever New Trainer Exchange Program." The children of famous Pokemon trainers are finally ready to start their own journey but in a region no one knows much about. Brand new legends are about to be made.
1. Preview

"Dear Resident,

We are pleased to inform you that out of thousands of applicants, you have been chosen as one of only twenty four applicants to become a part of the first ever New Trainer Exchange Program as part of goodwill between the eight regions. This is an exciting first step in what we hope will become a truly tremendous step forward in lowering the leaps between new trainers and The Pokemon League. As part of the First Exchange Program, You must arrive at the Kanto Docks in Fuchsia City by no later than three pm in Kanto Time to begin your journey as the boat will leave at 4pm on May 4th. Arriving earlier is encouraged.

As part of the requirements of the New Trainer Exchange Program, you will be in the Janoe region for over a year as the region is the largest in the world. Please be sure to have everything before leaving as you are expected to be in Janoe for quite some time. If you wish to opt out, please call the toll free number at the bottom of the page to allow us time to pick a replacement for you.

Depending on your home region, tickets or boat fair may be included for your arrival in Fuchsia City, otherwise please make your way there as soon as you can.

We can't wait for you to start your brand new journey in Janoe. Thank you for being a part of the New Trainer Exchange Program on behalf of The Pokemon League. We hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Garret Lyons

Pokemon Champion of Janoe

Across eight regions, twenty four pairs of hungry eyes read and reread the letter. Some with excitement, some with fear, some with apprehension. But all had the same thought. They were going to be the best there ever was.


	2. Prologue

Garret Lyons surveyed the files in front of him with a bored gaze. He ignored the frightened gazes of the three men in front of him though he clearly could see the league symbol on their shirts.

Giving a heavy sigh, he turned his sharp eyes onto them, causing one of them to jump. "And I need to look over these, why?" he drawled, knowing what his presence was doing to them.

One of them cleared his throat, daring to speak up though he was still trembling slightly as he gestured to the files. "They contain the names for the Exchange Program that were selected by the league. You have final decision of course." He hurriedly said.

Garret frowned and sighed, picking up the files and keeping his eyes trained on the photos of the children. The youngest was eleven while the eldest was fourteen. He frowned as he noticed a pattern.

"Why are all these children of gym leaders and champions?" He demanded.

One of them jumped suddenly and began to stutter out "They showed the most potential in the mock battles we conducted." Before the man could go on, Garret narrowed his eyes and motioned for his silence.

Garret looked through the papers, grabbing a stamp from where he sat and began to stamp each file with an approve or reject. As he flipped through, the three men struggled not to make a move or speak. They had heard stories from others who upset Garret Lyons and did not want to be one of them.

When Garret had finished, he placed the files back into the folder and handed them back. "I am adding three from my own region. Their families are benefactors to the League so there should be no problem, right?" He narrowed his eyes upon the nervous men and they all nodded their heads extremely fast, grabbing the papers and trying to leave as fast as they could.

"Thank you for your time." They stuttered as they left.

Garret rolled his eyes. He knew of the horrible stories they told about him. Most of them were not true and some were greatly exaggerated but that was the world of gossip and Garret's feats were no exception.

Heaving a sigh, he rolled a pen between his fingers as he thought of the troubling matters. Janoe had only recently joined the League due to the lack of visitors and the dwindling population. That was why they are decided to come up with the New Trainer Exchange Program, hoping to bring new trainers to Janoe to help bring the population back up. The League was happy to comply of Janoe's addition to the league. Janoe had the largest population of Pokémon of all regions and the varying species and variants they contained was hard not be impressive.

But that wasn't the only reason for the trainer program. He glanced to where he had been writing. Symbols had been written and drawn all over the paper without thought and Garret cursed inwardly.

Giving a loud sigh, he let his shaking hand fall to the cold wood of the desk, his palm calming as it lay there. A sense of forewarning came across him.

He could only hope the alliance with the league would help calm whatever disaster was coming.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The only thought the small green Pokémon knew was that it had to get away. The wings on its back flew as hard as they could through the tall tree tops, hoping it could escape the creatures behind it.

It panted heavily, moving through the woods like an acrobat, dodging trees and branches and bushes but it could still hear the dark humming sound from behind it.

The Pokémon knew it could not keep this up forever.

IT could hear the creature creeping slowly closer to it, no matter how fast the Pokémon flew.

The Pokémon's eyes glowed blue for a second as a tree cracked from where it had just been before falling over with a loud crash.

The Pokémon didn't stop. The humming began to fade and the Pokémon slowed down, having thought it finally got away.

It flew forward, trying to regain its breath before unleashing a silent scream as electric shocks began to run through it.

It struggled in the air before falling to the ground, tired and beaten. It struggled to get up but a black object came ramming down on the poor Pokémon's exhausted body.

The Pokémon whimpered silently as it came face to face with the most terrifying creature.

The human's eyes were cold and held no compassion for the beaten Pokémon. The human simply sneered at the Pokémon before picking it up by its wings, causing the Pokémon more pain.

The Pokémon was thrown into a cage, metal bars running with electric energy preventing its escape. It didn't matter, the Pokémon was too beaten.

"How disappointing. I expected more of a legendary Pokémon. Especially one who can time travel."

The Pokémon didn't respond to the human's harsh voice but it could tell it was a female human. Wincing from the amount of pain running through it, it looked into the forest through the bars and spotted a small bear Pokémon which looked at it with concern.

The Pokémon silently cried out to it, hoping it could hear it. The small bear gave a slight inch forward before turning and running back through the forest.

The Pokémon gave a triumphant look towards the human, who didn't seem to notice.

The Pokémon had come here sensing the disturbances of its brethren and it had gotten its answer. The Pokémon cast its eyes downward. It could only hope its brethren did not get caught like it did, that it stayed away from the darkness inside these humans.

"Vesta, where's the package?"

"Right here. The Time Traveling Pokémon has been caught. Ready for extraction."

"Good job. Your next mission is the sea guardians. Get to it."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
